Guren Mk-II (Colorless Memories)
Recorded Notes found in Black Knight Database "Of all the children I have birthed in my years, The Guren remains as my pride and joy above all others. It far exceeds the Earl of Puddings pathetic little Lancelot, the fact he names his inferior machines after Arthurian Legends speaks for itself. I guess I must commend it's pilot, Captain Kouzuki for her use of it thus far. The data she gives me and my team is nothing to be scoffed at. Though the fact she damaged the arm on it's first battle was most annoying and she better not be so reckless again or else. Still I have to wonder... when N.A talked about an ace being in Japan. I doubt he meant her. From all the years I have known the man who partly funded my time at Colchester, his blind spots usually tend to be groups like Kouzuki's. I think that crafty snake had someone else in mind for it. '' ''He never sounds confident in his words unless he's absolute in the dance of it's tune. '' ...''Still he will be pleased with the results nonetheless. - Rakshata Chawla, recording notes in the Black Knight database. '' Guren MK-II Details Type-02 Guren Mk-II, a prototype Knightmare Frame model based on the Guren Mk-I models and designed by Indian engineer, Rakshata Chawla, manufactured by Japan, and built by the Kyoto House. It is radically different from Britannian models and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. Unlike Britannian-made Knightmare cockpits, the Guren Mk-II features an unconventional pilot seat shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Black Knights and piloted by Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the Zero Squadron. Design and Development Based on the Guren Mk-I models, the Guren Mk-II features very little difference in appearances besides the main weapon on its silver colored right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Radiant Wave Surger, a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Mk-II can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Radiant Wave Surger can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and shells fired from the Lancelot VARIS rifle. Besides the radiation wave, the Guren Mk-II possesses a small fork knife, a machine-cannon on its left arm, and a single Slash Harken. The Guren Mk-II's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat, however Kallen's skill in piloting make it a formidable offensive weapon. ''"If we are able to get the right data from the current systems, along with crafting and successfully test prototype versions. We may be able to add the following features to each of my children. * Air Wing Glide System '' * ''Radiant Wave Shielding '' * ''1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with Gefjun Net x12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System) Hopefully Zero's Knights along with Tohdoh and his men provide me with all I need. Though that boy from Peace Mark would make an excellent tester as well." ''-Recording Notes of Rakshata Chawla- Head of the Black Knights' Research and Development Team.'' Operational History Still in development Battle at Narita- Tokyo Port- Aika Ghettos- Choufu Base- Shikine Island Incident- Armaments *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Radiation Wave *x1 Fork Knife *x1 Grenade Launcher Design Features *Landspinner Propulsion System *Cockpit Ejection System Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories